Brown-Eyed Beauty Baseball Player
by Courtney264
Summary: Two Baseball players who meet due to an accident at the Airport in Seattle. Will they see each other again or was it not meant to be? Short story. AH
1. Airport Accidents

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**(BPOV)**

I hate going to a new school in such a small town. How do people live in a town like this? That is beyond me. If it wasn't for my Mom marrying Phil an the circumstances I could be in Phoenix right now training with my teammates. I play as the only girl on the baseball team at my wonderful school. Softball teams are fine, don't get me wrong but when I play with the boys I take it more seriously. I may not seem like the typical tomboy who likes to hang out with the guys. I don't wear heels or makeup and I don't like shopping but that doesn't mean I don't like to do some other girly things. I may not be your typical teenager but I want to try to be one while I am here in Forks.

Maybe I should explain myself now, uhh… yeah. So, anyway, my name Is Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella. I am 17, and my birthday is September 17th. I am 5'4 with waist-length mahogany hair. I am a huge klutz, when I am not on the baseball diamond that is. I live in Phoenix, Arizona. I go to Arcadia High School where I am a Junior. I am the captain of our Baseball team and have been since Sophomore year. I play Pitcher. I have played piano for 8 years and I love it. I am your typical honors student but when I am not waist deep in homework you'll know where to find me. I spend all my free time in the batting cages or one the field.

I live in Arizona with my mom Renee. My Dad's name is Charlie Swan but I don't get to see him a lot since he lives in Washington. My Mom married my step-dad Phil last year and he makes her really happy. He plays minor-league baseball so he does a lot of travelling. Now he has to go to Jacksonville and my Mom is really excited to go but I don't want to be in her way. She usually stays with me while Phil travels but I know she wants to be with him so I am making my own sacrifice. I am giving up the hot sun of Phoenix, Arizona for the gray sky of my new home in Forks, Washington.

While on the plane for the four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, Washington I had a lot to think over. I know life will be interesting with Charlie. On the baseball team I learned what it was like to be around guys so life with Charlie should be easier than living with Mom. He is more of a football person but when he found out about my baseball career he was more questioning about me being on an all- guy team. He just found out about a month ago when I called him about moving in with him…

_(Flashback)_

_ "Hello?" Dad's voice came through the receiver._

_ "Hey Dad it's me." He could probably hear the hesitance in my voice._

_ "Oh, Hey Bells! What's up kiddo?" I could tell he knew something was up because I haven't talked to him since the beginning of the school year in August._

_ "So, Dad… I was wondering if I could come and live with you till I finish high school. I want to spend some more time with my old man before I go off to college." I rushed it all out in one breath but to be truthful I was afraid he would say no._

_ "Yeah, Bells you can! I would love to spend some more time with you!" he waited a second before adding, "What brought this on Bells?"_

_ "I know Mom wants to travel with Phil and the only thing keeping her home is me. I want her to be able to travel with him more." I added before he had a chance to respond, "Besides, the only thing keeping me in Phoenix is baseball."_

_ "Wait what are you talking about the only thing keeping you in Phoenix is baseball, Bells? You aren't exactly that coordinated, are you sure it's safe?" _

_ "I am actually really good at it, I just hope I can still play after I move. I know I don't have the best luck with balance but it all disappears when I am on the field."_

_ "Ok Bells, just be careful, So when did you want to come?"…..And that's how I got where I am now._

_(Flashback ends)_

I am more than ready for this flight to be over. I lean back in my seat and take out my ipod. When I joined the baseball team freshman year some of the sophomores thought it would be funny to flip my bookbag while I was changing after practice. When they flipped it, they also broke my ipod so they had to buy me a new one. (Karma comes back in the weirdest ways I tell you.) I turned it on to _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri and closed my eyes relishing in the quietness and soothing sounds of my playlist.

When I was in the middle of _Clair de Lune_ by Claude Debussy the stewardess came and woke me up. As I was heading to baggage claim after leaving the plane while putting my ipod in my bookbag I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I bumped into somebody. As I looked down the person had dropped their bag and a bunch of papers dropped out. When I bent down to get them I saw what they were, compositions and they were really good by the looks of them.

When I stood up and looked up to the person, I had to stifle a gasp because I looked into the greenest eyes I had ever seen. As I handed the papers to him I noticed how a spark went through my body from where our hands connected. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice my dad calling my name.

**-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-**

**(EPOV)**

I hate planes. They take forever. I just want to get home and see my baby. I swear if Emmett or anybody put as much as a scratch on my Volvo they are going to have hell to pay. I will use my new signed baseball bat, wait scratch that I don't want to break it Emmett's thick head. I am going to take a golf club and throw it at him the first chance I get. I have only been away for a week but knowing Emmett it only takes him seconds to mess up something. I went on a trip to Chicago for Christmas to visit my home town. I was happy to get away but I am anxious to get back home now, or I guess more anxious to make sure my care is in excellent condition.

I guess I should introduce myself seeing as how you are reading my mind at the moment. I am Edward Cullen or as my mom Esme calls me when I get into trouble (which is a rare occasion), Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am 6'1 and have copper hair, or penny hair as my mom calls it, and green eyes. I am a Junior at Forks High School is Forks, Washington. I am on the Varsity Baseball team. I am captain and my best friends Emmett and Jasper are my wing men on the field and off.

I have two siblings from my adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Emmett is their biological son, he is a senior and by his size you can tell. He is 6'6, has black hair and blue eyes, and has the body of a steroid user. He is a great baseball player but you have to watch out because he can crush a bat in his hands so I would keep my distance from him. Alice is their daughter or as I like to call her, Pixie (but don't let her hear that). She is 4'11 and is the energizer bunny on steroids. The two people who complete our pentagon of friends are the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie is Emmett's boyfriend or as he likes to put it "The thief of his bloomed heart", like I am supposed to know what that means. Rosalie is 5'11, has long blonde hair and blue eyes and is too full of her self to comprehend what others are doing. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, mostly because he is the only one who can put up with her energy and help keep her calm. He is 6'3 has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Back to my reason for being on a plane, I was boarding my flight when a lady ran into me and our tickets got mixed up so I got escorted to the flight to Phoenix, Arizona instead of the trip to Seattle, Washington. I called my mom and she had to arrange for my flight to be scheduled. After I boarded the plane, I found my seat quickly. I ordered a turkey sandwich with a coke and pulled out my ipod. I turned it on to _Clair de Lune_ by Claude Debussy. When the stewardess came back with my food I was free to go back into my daydream.

There have been rumors since before break that we were getting a new kid at school but nobody knew who it was. I think it will be a boy but Alice is dead set on it being a girl. She has this freak sense where she can predict what is gonna happen so you learn to not go against her and just say "yes ma'am". I know she hopes it's a girl so she has a new shopping buddy but I have a feeling she is gonna play matchmaker again.

I haven't met anybody in Forks who I like enough to go out with. I don't want to date around because I feel like my soulmate is who I am supposed to be with and I haven't met her yet. I want a considerate, down to earth girl who isn't too full of herself. I want someone selfless. I want someone who accepts who I am as a person and not who my family is. Our family is rich but I don't like to use my family's money to flaunt around or buy a bunch of stuff like Alice. I want to be a doctor to help people not just for the money, and I want someone who will support me no matter what I do.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the stewardess tapping my shoulder and talking to me till the end of _Nocturne No. 2 in E flat Major, Op. 9,2_ by Frédéric Chopin was closing up. I thanked her and left the plane heading for baggage claim. I was so lost looking at my phone and balancing my composition folder that I didn't notice I was walking into someone. I heard all my papers fall down followed by a gasp. As I gathered the others on the ground I stood up about to thank the person for helping me.

When she looked up I got caught I had to stifle a gasp because I was looking into the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. As she handed me my compositions I felt a spark go through me where our skin connected. I was so lost in her eyes that I barely heard my mom calling my name.


	2. Heading Home

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**(BPOV)**

When I broke my gaze from the Adonis standing in front of me, I looked to the left and saw my Dad.

When he reached me he pulled me into a hug, "Bella", he breathed into my ear. He sounded relieved to see me. "I missed you, Bells!"

"I missed you too, Dad!" I truly did, "I am glad to be here dad." I was exasperated with what he said next.

"Well, let's get your bags and we can go home. I know you're tired since it was a long flight from Phoenix." He said as we turned to go.

"How are you, Dad? Any lady friends I should be on the lookout for anytime soon?", as I said this it didn't escape my notice how he blushed as red as a tomato."

"Uh…N-nn-no you", he cleared his throat before speaking again, "No Bells you don't have to worry about that with this old man here.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Well, if you ever need some womanly advice I am here to help now." I meant it too. As I said this I saw my bags coming are grabbed them before they got past me

"I am really glad that you are here." He said sincerely giving me an awkward hug as we were leaving baggage claim.

"Did all my stuff arrive okay, I didn't want to have to deal with getting all my baseball stuff on the plane so I just shipped it to your house? If it's too much stuff I can always move it elsewhere." I was hesitant because I was nervous if anything was damaged and I didn't want to impose too much.

"No, you're fine! Everything arrived safely including your piano which I have already set up in the Den. I put you're baseball gear in your room since I didn't know where you would want it." He sounded nervous like he was being careful about what to say.

When we reached the cruiser I felt dumb. I had completely forgot that Dad was the police chief. It's a good thing that I had my car sent here last week because I am not going to ride around in the police cruiser. I drive a 2008 Midnight Blue Porsche Cayenne Turbo S that I got for my sixteenth birthday. It's my baby and I love it, when we get home it is getting a full inspection because if it has a single scratch I am sending a bill to the company for a repair.

The ride back felt longer than it actually was because it was so quiet in the car. Dad is not very talkative so it was a comfortable silence. The only thing we talked about on the way home were sports and my car. He wanted to get to know me more so we caught up. He didn't even know that I played piano so he asked if I would play for him when we got home. It was an hour drive to Forks and minutes past the city limit sign we pulled up to that white house I remember from years ago.

In the driveway was my car. As soon as we parked I was out of the cruiser doing a full car check up from bumper to bumper. She was fine with not a single scratch on her. And before you say anything yes she is a she, and her name is Carlie. When I finished the inspection I got the bags out of the cruiser with some help from Dad. When we got the stuff up to my room I couldn't help but think of all the times I spent up here since it was the same as I had left it except for a few changes.

After unpacking my clothes, I went through all my baseball stuff and organized my bag with anything that I might need for baseball practice. Dad already talked to coach and since there isn't a Softball team at Forks High he said I can be on the Boys Baseball team. Coach Clapp seems like a nice guy due to what Dad has said about him. He wasn't gonna tell anybody about me but Dad told me that at practice I will have to prove myself to guarantee me a spot on the team and that he will decide if I am on it or not.

After I finished unpacking I took a shower. I decided to just throw my hair into a bun and dry it later so I just put on my grey Arcadia sweatpants and a black tank top. I put my Baseball bag in my car and decided to fix something to eat for dinner. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because all I had on the plane were nuts and a cup of coffee. I quickly learned by his diminished kitchen supply that I would need to go grocery shopping too. I knew from our conversation on the way home that Charlie couldn't cook without burning the house down so that would be one of my duties while I was here.

After I found some fish in the freezer, which seemed to be all he had might I add, I found some peppers and decided to just broil the fish and top it with a few spices. When Charlie smelt the food he came from the living room where he was watching ESPN, surprisingly, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"You know you didn't have to cook Bells, it's your first day back, plus I know you are tired, you should get some rest." He said in an admonishing tone.

"I am fine Dad, I was hungry plus I already got everything done and had nothing else to do." I assured him, then a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Dad, did you get me set up for school Monday, I mean I know you got the baseball situation situated with Coach Clapp but did my transcripts get sent over so I am enrolled at Forks High?"

"Yeah, I took care of everything, all you need to do is go to the main office Monday morning and get your schedule and you are all set."

As I handed him his plate I thought of something, "Is there anything other than fish that you particularly like or don't like so when I cook I know you will eat it?"

"I am fine with anything Bells, and I love mushrooms in almost everything." He cracked a smile as he said, "You know I love to fish do there will be a lot more supply where that came from as soon as it starts to diminish."

I had to laugh at that, "I know it will be I have been on a few too many fishing trips with you Dad to know that you have a full freezer in your garage right now and that you put a pretty big dent in the fish population around here."

"Haha laugh it up, when you are by these lakes and rivers you just can't pass up the offer for that population of fish." He laughed and I had to join him.

It was moments like this with Dad that I loved. After dinner I washed our dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Since my hair was mostly dry by now I just decided to braid it into pigtails and I would fix it in the morning. After doing my nightly routine and saying goodnight to Dad I went to bed where I slept with peaceful dreams of Forks, Baseball, and the green-eyed stranger from the airport.

**-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-**

**(EPOV)**

I was lost in my own little world with the brown-eyed beauty standing in front of me. I forgot where I was until she broke eye contact with me and looked at someone who was calling her name. As she went away I turned to see my Mom coming at me from my left. As soon as she was in my arms I felt her tear up by the moistness I could now feel on my shoulder.

I could barely make out what she was saying except how she kept repeating something like, "my baby" and "missed you". I held her tighter whispering my love in her ear and rubbing her back till she calmed down and loosened her death grip on me. When she let me go I just kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"I missed you so much Mom! Christmas wasn't the same with you not being there with me. It was a long week. I am glad to be back home Mom." I told her sincerely, I could tell she was happy I was home.

"Let's get you home boy! I am so glad your back, it wasn't the same without you." By now I could tell she was about to cry again.

I pulled her to me trying to calm her down while I guided her to baggage claim. While I waited for my bags to come around I saw Chief Swan standing a few people down from me talking to somebody but I couldn't see who. I decided to ask Mom about this.

"Mom, do you know if Chief Swan was expecting somebody to come today? He is talking to somebody but I can't see who it is." I tried to keep my voice calm because my thoughts kept drifting to the brown-eyed beauty I ran into earlier.

As my bag came around I grabbed it and started walking towards the exit. When my Mom looked up she immediately noticed the faraway look in my eyes and knew something was up, "Yeah I think his daughter was flying up to stay with him for a while. She seems like a sweet girl from what Charlie has said about her. Now who is the lovely lady that took my boy's heart away when he was gone?" she asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Interesting, I didn't even know he had a daughter." I said as we got into Mom's Mercedes, "As for the girl stealing my heart it is just a girl I ran into before you came up to me."

"What is her name? What did she look like? How old is she? Is she beautiful? What does she like to do? Do you love her? When can I meet her?" my Mom continued her ramblings until I put a finger on her lips before she could say anything else.

"I just ran into her Mom. As for your questions, I don't know her name. She has brown hair and brown eyes. I don't know how old she is. She is amazingly beautiful. I don't know what she likes to do. I don't know if I love her. I don't know if I will see her again so I don't know if you will be able to meet her." I said while keeping my eyes out the window thinking about her.

"Well we need to find out more about her and who she is because you are smitten with her. She captured my son's heart." I saw a few tears escape her eyes so I wiped them away while rubbing her arm trying to soothe her.

"Mom I don't really have much to go by on how to find her. If we were meant to be I will see her again one day." I reassured her, while adding quietly "one can hope."

As soon as we got home I went straight to my baby. I was glad that it was in the same spot I left it in the garage. I couldn't see any scratches so I won't be needing a golf club anytime soon. After I checked over the Volvo I went to Mom's Mercedes where she was standing with a silly grin plastered on her face. She knew how much I cared for this car but she'll never understand how much. When I got my bags out I went to the steps where Dad was waiting.

"Welcome back, Son! It hasn't been the same without you here. I think Alice is about to go crazy that she didn't get to give you your presents before you left." He said with a chuckle, I was about to respond when a black tornado came running at me from the house almost knocking me off the porch.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I missed you!" Alice said, well more like screamed in my ear.

"Ally, calm down! You are gonna bust my ear drum" I seriously think she did just now, once she was calmer I pulled her tighter against me, "I missed you too Ally." As I kissed her head I looked over to mom and dad who were whispering while sneaking looks at me. I already knew what she was saying when I heard her whisper "in love" in his ear.

"MOM!" I yelled at her. When she looked up at me she tried to look all innocent but we both knew she wasn't. Dad just had a knowing grin on his face.

Emmett (I don't know when he got here) and Alice just screamed ,"WHAT!" in our ears.

"Soooo why don't we go inside it is getting cold out here and I need some rest before school on Monday." I said trying to ease the tension.

As we went inside I caught Dad's eye and he gave me a thumbs up, I just had to shake my head at him. I knew I shouldn't have told mom about the brown-eyed beauty.

I was about to head upstairs to put my bags in my room when I heard mom's voice, "Sweetie do you want something to eat before you go to bed. I know since you were distracted a little you might have forgot about it." She said with a giggle while Dad busted out laughing.

"Hahaha, no I ate on the plane." I said, "Goodnight!"

After I went upstairs I took a quick shower and climbed into bed where I had dreams filled of the brown-eyed beauty.


	3. Sunday Errands

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up it took me a second to remember where I was. The thing that helped me know where I was was the cool air I felt around me. Today is Sunday so I have to figure out what I am gonna do before I go to school tomorrow. As I sit up I notice a burning smell, then I remembered Charlie can't cook.

As I rushed down the stairs I almost fall on the last step because of the sight before me. Charlie was standing by the open door with a pan on fire. He hasn't noticed me yet so I wait to see what he is doing. He dumps the contents of the pan, which by the looks of it were eggs, in the front yard. He takes the pan to the sink and puts cold water on it. Now here is where I come in when he turns around and sees me his reaction is… "Shit!"

As I lift one eyebrow waiting for him to recover from his mini heart attack that just occurred. I take my time to look at the time, 8:30. "Don't you work today Dad?" I just had to ask.

"Uh.. No Bells I have to do in at 10 o'clock today. What are you doing up so early?" he asked sheepishly.

"Okay, I smelt something burning then I come down here to see you dumping the contents of that pan in the front yard." I had to smile at that which he returned shyly, "I told you I could cook Dad you didn't have to."

"Oh its fine Bells. I didn't know what time you were gonna get up so I went ahead and started breakfast." He said while rubbing the back of his neck.

As I started walking into the kitchen closer to him I grabbed a new pan from the cabinet and the egg carton along with milk. "Scrambled?" I asked, he nodded in response.

While I was cooking I showed him what to do so he didn't end up burning down the house the next time he tried to cook breakfast. We had minimal conversation but it wasn't awkward with Charlie.

As I was plating the food a thought came to my mind, "I don't have much to do today so I will probably go to the grocery store later and then head up to Port Angeles. I need some more Forks appropriate clothes."

He nodded while saying, "I'll give you some money to go up there. Do you need any gas money, I don't know if it was filled or if your tank is almost empty."

It felt good that he cared about that, "No I had it filled before it was transported over here so I should be good for a while, if I need to stop I will." I said honestly.

"Okay, just be careful." He looked at the clock and I followed his gaze, it was 9:15, "Well I am gonna go ahead and head up there to the station." He said while standing up, he walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead. "Thanks Bells, it was good." He backed up then said, "Oh, and before I forget, here is some money for some clothes." He added while handing me some money.

"Thanks Dad and be safe. I will see you for dinner tonight." I said waving as he left.

"Bye Bells!" He yelled while going out the door. After it shut I heard his car start and then I heard the sound of him hitting the gravel. I started to wash the dishes before I would go upstairs. After I finished washing and drying them I headed upstairs to my room. I grabbed a bra, some underwear a pair of jeans and a tank top from American Eagle and my blue Arcadia Baseball Sweatshirt with SWAN on the back. I headed to the shower and made sure to wash my hair extra good.

When I got out and got dressed I decided to straighten my hair which took about an hour. When I was done with that I went downstairs and grabbed my purse, my car keys, and made sure to get my grocery list and food money out of the jar before I left for the store.

The closest grocery store was a Thriftway so that's where I had to go. Once I parked I headed into the store and I felt like someone was watching me. I just shrugged it off because I am new in town so I wouldn't doubt people have put together the SWAN on my back and the fact that the Chief's child was coming to live with him. As I grabbed a buggy I began my journey to get all the things on my list. While I lived in Phoenix I did all the grocery shopping so I knew what I was doing and how to compare prices or sizes to what I needed to buy. When I got all I needed to get I headed to checkout where there was a teenager with acne problems. After checking out I headed out to my car once again feeling the stares on my back as I neared it. I don't know if it was the fact that I had a Porsche or the fact that Charlie was my dad but the stares were starting to get creepy.

Once I loaded all the groceries in the car I took the cart back to cart corral and went back to my car. I got in my car and started to back out while being careful about the bystanders. When I was back on the highway I headed home to put the groceries up. Once I got home I made sure to put everything in the right place and any available place that it could be stored. After I went to the bathroom I headed out for Port Angeles.

On my way I saw that it was 12 o'clock so I decided to call dad to tell him that I was heading to Port Angeles. I dialed his number while listening to the ringing, after the fourth ring he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad! I just called to tell you that I am heading up to Port Angeles now. I got some pre-cooked meals that you will just have to heat up if I don't make it home before you do and you get hungry." I told him.

"Okay, thanks Bells. Be careful and drive safe." He told me with concern.

"I will dad. I'll call you when I am heading back. Bye Dad!" I said pulling onto the highway.

"Bye Bells!" and with that he hung up. After I put my phone in the passenger seat I took out my ipod and hooked it up to the dock. Once I hit play the beginning notes of _Nocturne No. 2 in E flat Major, Op. 9,2_ by Frédéric Chopin began to play. With that I was off to Port Angeles.

After driving for an hour I pulled up into the parking lot of a clothing store. While getting out I looked around for a music store or a book store because I needed a new composing journal and a few novels to read while I was here. I saw them side by side luckily down the street. After checking that there were no cars coming down the road I crossed the street to go into the clothing store to start the torture of shopping.

After an hour and a half of shopping I decided to head to the music store. After I put my bags in the backseat of my car I headed down the street to the music store. When I was looking around I decided that they didn't have the best selection of composing sheets and journals so I gave up and headed to the book store. I found a few that were good in there so I got one and after I paid for it I decided I should head home since it was already 3 o'clock. After I called Dad and told him that I was leaving Port Angeles I started driving home.

When I got home it was 4:10 and Dad wasn't home yet. I had decided on the way home that I was going to make spaghetti for dinner. When I parked I went out and got my bags from the back seat and took them in the house. Once I put everything in the right drawers I headed downstairs and started dinner.

When I was draining the water from the pot I heard Charlie opening the front door. Once I mixed the noodles with the sauce I started putting some on two plates for both of us. After I grabbed a beer for Dad and a Coke for me I sat down and started to eat. Dinner was a quiet affair with minimal conversations mostly about our day. When we both finished our second helping of spaghetti I took our plates to the sink. I put the leftovers in a Tupperware bowl and put it in the fridge for Dad's lunch tomorrow. Once I finished washing the dishes I kissed Dad goodnight and went upstairs to get my pajamas and get ready for bed. Once I was done I went to sleep at about 9 o'clock thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow at school.

**-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-BEBBP-**

**(EPOV)**

When I woke up I felt like that was the best night's sleep I have had in a long time. After I came down from cloud nine I decided that since it was 8 o'clock I needed to get up and get any errands I have to do done before school tomorrow. I headed downstairs to find it empty. I decided to have French toast for breakfast for breakfast. While I was taking it out of the pan I heard footsteps and by the lightness of the sound I knew it was Alice. Without turning around I greeted her, "Good Morning, Pix!"

"Good Morning Eddie!" She shot back with a giggle. When I turned around to respond to her I saw that Mom was behind her.

"Hey Mom! How did you sleep?" I asked as I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "I slept amazing with no distractions." I whispered in her ear with a grin as I watched her giggle at my comment. I could see from the corner of my eye Alice looking back and forth between me and Mom trying to figure out what we were laughing at.

"Oh really now? Hmmmm I wonder why you slept so good.. I wonder if it has something to do with the color brown? Now let's see…what is brown?" She remarked while tapping her chin with her finger.

"Mom….." I said with a groan. She just looked at me with an innocent expression. She just smirked at me and walked over to the fridge to start her breakfast. "So Alice what happened while I was gone? Dad said you had some presents for me." That was all it took for the previous conversation to be forgotten as she went into full detail of what happened while I was away in Chicago.

After Emmett came down with Dad and ate breakfast we all set off to do our errands or to rest before school starts back up tomorrow. It was only 9 o'clock when we finished so we still had all day to get stuff done. I was going to go to the store book store in Port Angeles to get a new compositions journal but since it is Sunday and they don't open till 1 o'clock I decided to wait till next weekend since I didn't feel like going for the drive. I went upstairs to my piano room to try this melody for a lullaby that has been in my mind.

It took me an hour to put together a final song and to put my new composition in my journal. I decided to play Mom's song since I didn't have anything to do. When I finished playing it I could feel someone behind me. When I turned around I saw Mom looking at Brown-eyed beauty's song. When she noticed me looking she smiled at me and sat down beside me. I thought she would ask me to play for her but what she said wasn't a question, it was a statement. "You love her."

"I don't know Mom. I can't get her out of my head. I don't even know anything about her. She is just so beautiful and I wish I knew her name at least. Its killing me that I don't know if I will see her again." I confessed to her.

"You are smitten." She told me with a grin. I saw a couple of tears in her eyes, "My baby's in love." She sniffled out before she started crying. I pulled her into my arms and held her till she calmed down. I heard someone approaching and looked up to see Dad leaning against the door jamb watching us with a smile on his face. I beckoned him forward silently asking him to help me with Mom. He just silently laughed and mouthed to me 'It's all you' while backing up with his hands held up.

It took 10 minutes for Mom to calm down enough so I could ask her a question, "Do you want to hear the lullaby I wrote for her?" I silently asked her and by the brightened smile I could tell she did. I pulled her close and when she put her head on my shoulder I started to play the lullaby for the brown-eyed beauty from the airport that has taken my heart with her wherever she may be.

When I finished laundry after I left the music room I put all my clothes up. I saw that it was 1 o'clock which reminded me of lunch or maybe it was the grumble that came from my stomach. As I ate a chicken salad sandwich I made I got lost in the tranquility of the brown-eyed beauty. I don't know how long I stood there staring into space but it wasn't until I heard Alice's squeal from the doorway that I was knocked out of my trance.

She was standing there looking at me with a big smile on her face and I was so confused I didn't know what to say. Suddenly she flings herself at me knocking me off of the chair I was sitting on so we both fell on the ground. "Alice what the hell? What happened?"

"You know what happened Edward." She said while looking at me accusingly. I am still confused as to why she felt the need to knock me on the floor. She must have seen the puzzled look on my face because she said, "You met someone! You met a girl and you didn't tell me!" she finished with a pout.

"Alice I just ran into her at the airport in Seattle. I don't even know that much about her." I assured her in a calm voice. "Now do you mind getting off of me, your heel is digging into my ankle and I need that for baseball." _Just stating the obvious_ I added mentally.

Once she was off of me she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I just saw the new composition you did and then Mom kept murmuring about 'my baby is in love' and then when I walked in here you had this love sick puppy dog look on your face." She concluded her little speech with a deep breath because I don't think she took a breath during that whole lecture.

"It is okay Mom" I convinced her, while pulling her into a hug once I was fully on my feet. "You don't need to worry about it. Mom is getting too emotional about all of this and is blowing it all out of proportions."

"Edward, she is your first love. I mean you have never even dated anyone in Forks since we have been here. Mom is just happy that you have taken interest in somebody here. Hell, she would like her even if she had a third eye as long as she made you happy." She told me.

"I don't know Mom. I mean she is so perfect and her eyes" I groaned, "Her eyes I mean I could get lost in them forever. I have never felt like that with anybody but I don't even know who she is. All I know is the color of her hair and her eyes. I don't know if I will ever see her again." I feel like I have to keep repeating myself about this.

"Edward if you two were meant to be then you will see her again." She said before she added, "So what is she like?" And just like that we were breaking down every detail that I knew about her just like I did with mom.

I don't know where the day went by. All of a sudden it was dinner time then it was 9 o'clock and I was climbing into bed after I took a shower. After I talked to Alice I took a drive out to the meadow for a few hours to relax. While I was driving by Chief Swan's house I saw a Blue Porsche in the driveway and I had a feeling it belonged to the person he met at the airport yesterday. When I got home it was dinner time and as I finished helping mom wash the dishes after we ate I played video games with Emmett and jasper. At 8 o'clock I called a quits and took a shower. That leads to now…

I have a feeling that something is gonna happen tomorrow but I don't know what. I really hope I see brown-eyed beauty again sometime soon. Mom is still caught up in the whole situation involving me, my heart, and her. I can't help but think about her every minute but I don't want to stop thinking about her. I will be at school tomorrow and I will be back to reality, I thought Coach Clapp mentioned a new guy joining the team this year but it was a vague piece of a conversation I overheard after school in the locker room. I hope he is good because with Newton and Crowley on the team they slack off and we need someone to pick up the ends of the team.

And with that thought I drifted off into the peaceful slumber with dreams of my future with a certain brown-eyed beauty….


	4. It's You!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**(BPOV)**

When I woke up at 6 I felt like I could take on anything but then I remember what was gonna happen today and that confidence deflated as quickly as it came. I decided that I should go ahead and get moving since school starts at 8 and I still will need to get my schedule before classes start. I got out of bed and headed straight to my closet. I decided that since it was my first day I would need to make a good impression but not be too conservative or slutty that people will expect it more from me. I decided to wear grey skinny jeans a white pearled peplum top and a blush colored faux leather jacket. For shoes I decided to wear the black pointed flats I got and the only jewelry I decided on was a sequined bow necklace.

Once I decided what I was gonna wear today I hopped into the shower. I made sure that I washed it twice because I decided that I would curl it today. When I got out I turned on the curling iron and quickly blow dried my hair. When I knew it was dried I went ahead and got dressed so I wouldn't have to worry about messing it up by waiting till after I did my hair. As I curled my hair my stomach growled so I skipped down to the kitchen to get some breakfast real quick. I noticed that it was only 7 o'clock so I still had about 30 minutes till I was going to leave. I settled for a quick bowl of cereal and when I was done I quickly washed the bowl and spoon and put it on the drying rack and headed for the stairs.

Once I was done with my hair I chose to put on some makeup but I didn't want to put on too much. I went with some concealer, some pressed powder, and some mascara with a little bit of black eyeliner. When I finished my makeup I sprayed on some of my perfume which was _Sensuous Nude_ by Esteé Lauder. I went to my room and made sure that I had my wallet for my lunch and that I had my sunglasses (Which I probably won't need since this is Forks but you never know) and I grabbed my bookbag. When I was downstairs I checked the time to see that it was 7:30 so I was right on schedule. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door for my car.

I arrived at the school at 7:40 so I still had plenty of time to go to the office and get my schedule. As I got out of my car I noticed that it was not that much of a school, that it just looked like a lot of buildings connected by breezeways. I walked into the office to see a middle-aged woman with red hair and glasses whose name tag read 'Mrs. Cope'. She hadn't noticed me yet so I tried not to scare her too much when I said "Excuse me, Miss?" Of course it didn't help because she still jumped and dropped the papers she was looking over. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized "I am a new student I just came to pick up my schedule."

"Oh! You must be Isabella Swan! Well sweetie, Welcome to Forks High! Well let's see, umm.." she rushed out while looking around her desk for what I guess is to be my schedule. "Oh here it is! This is your schedule here and you have to get this sheet here signed by your teachers and return it to me at the end of the day." She explained "Have a good day!" She said as I left the office.

When I got to my car I realized a few cars were pulling into the parking lot so I just followed them to the student lot. I realized that the nicest car besides mine was a silver Volvo S60. I parked close to the Volvo so I wouldn't draw that much more attention to myself. Which by the way everybody in the parking lot's heads turned when I pulled in I would say that it won't help that much. As soon as I was parked I noticed it was 7:50 and that I needed to get to class. I hopped out of the car after I got my keys out of the ignition. I went to the backseat and got my bookbag out and after I locked my car up I started walking to the entrance trying not to let the stares affect my balance.

As I looked at my schedule I saw that I had English with Mr. Mason for my first lesson. When I found the classroom I got the teacher to sign my slip. I was told to sit in the back which I was thankful for but people still found ways to stare at me. I was glad to find out that I had already read the books and I had brought my old essays with me to Forks because I know that Mom wouldn't send them to me because she would think that I was cheating.

What felt like forever later the bell rang and I rushed out so that nobody could keep me back. Right now I don't feel like talking to some of these people. I had Government next with Mr. Jefferson so I had to hurry or I would be late. I haven't taken government since freshman year so I would really have to pay attention in this class.

Before I knew it the bell for Spanish was ringing telling me that it was time for lunch hour. I met a girl named Jessica who seems like a gossip queen which is not someone I would normally hang out with. I met two boys, Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley that are on the baseball team but they don't look like they can play at all. Bye the way they try to flaunt that they are on the team I am pretty sure they tried out just to be able to say that they were on the team. I met a sweet girl named Angela and she seems like someone I could get close to.

At lunch I met Lauren who sounds like she has a nasal condition with how she talks. She acts like she is the queen bee but from my eyes I could tell she was all fake and she was a slut. She is wearing a shirt that even for Phoenix weather would be considered inappropriate. I met Eric who I recognized from my first block class as one of the guys drooling and staring at me. Mike seems too eager to get to know me and acts more like a Golden Retriever than a real person. As I turned around to check my phone I saw four of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

I was about to ask Jessica who they were when Angela noticed where my gaze was and answered instead. "Those are the Cullens and the Hales. The short one with black hair is Alice Cullen and the boy with the honey blonde hair beside her is Jasper Hale. The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the big boy beside her is Emmett Cullen. And the last one which isn't in here yet is Edward Cullen." She said while I looked at her, something behind me must have caught her attention because with a silent gasp she said "That is Edward Cullen." When I turned around it was my turn to gasp.

There walking towards the table with the Hales and the other Cullens was the guy from the airport. Somehow he heard my gasp because he looked this way and his eyes widened. He must have recognized me because all of a sudden a silly smile came across my face and it was mirrored on his face as a crooked grin. With a quick wink he sat down at the table. The small one known as Alice looked over at me and smiled at me, obviously having seen our exchange.

I turned around and was grateful that Angela was the only one who noticed secret conversation because she looked at me with curiosity filled eyes. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "I think I am gonna like it here a lot better now." When I pulled back we both collapsed in our seats in giggles while the other people at our table looked at us like we lost our minds.

When lunch was over I was off to Biology with Mr. Banner. I had already taken AP Biology in Phoenix so I knew this class would be easy for me. As I walked in I noticed the teacher wasn't here yet so I had to wait. A few minutes passed by and as soon as he walked in he signed my slip and told me to sit by a 'Mr. Cullen'. As I turned around my suspicions were correct because the only empty seat was by no other than Edward Cullen.

As I sat down he looked up and gave me that crooked grin from earlier. He must have found this situation funny because he laughed as he held out his hand to me. "I guess we haven't been formally introduced yet. My name is Edward Cullen."

I smiled and replied while shaking his hand "I guess we haven't and I am Bella Swan." When my hand touched his I felt this weird spark go through me like I did at the airport. I guess he felt it too because he looked down at our joined hands in wonder and I knew he was thinking the same thing. Once we let go of each other's hands we returned our focus to the board but I don't even know what this lesson was about because the whole class period I was sneaking glances at the bronze haired Adonis sitting next to me.

When Biology was over I had to go to the gym for PE. I had Coach Clapp as my teacher so I knew I would be able to ask him about tryouts. As I entered the gym I had him sign my form after I introduced myself. The way he snapped his head up at me as he heard my name and the smile that came across his face told me he remembered who I was and what I do. As he introduced himself and shook my hand he asked me questions about baseball and how long I played, my batting averages, what position I play and other stuff. He told me that I didn't need to dress out since it was my first day but the guys were doing weightlifting today so I asked him if I could show off a little bit.

After I confirmed it with him that it was okay I ran out to my car to get my clothes so I could dress out. Since there was nobody around I just changed in the backseat. After I changed into a Long Sleeve Black Under Armour Compression Shirt and my Blue Under Armour Running Shorts I hopped out and went back into the gym. Once Coach Clapp saw me he ushered he into the weight room. I noticed that most of these guys had on 'Forks High Baseball' shirts on. Great, I get to meet some of my teammates. I followed Coach to the bar, ignoring the cat calls from some of the guys, and I started my pull ups. I faced the guys so that I could see their face when I did 50 easily and kept going till Coach made me stop. (I was at 65.)

After pull ups he wanted to see how many bench presses I could do to 150 lbs., which I talked him into upping up to since he only wanted me to do 125 to start off with. After 20 reps he made me stop again. I noticed Emmett Cullen standing there staring wide-eyed at me when a thought came to my mind. I whispered my request in Coach Clapp's ear and he looked at me like I was crazy. After an encouraging push he finally spoke my request out loud. "Cullen, get over here!" After Emmett was standing beside me Coach whispered what I wanted to try in his ear. Emmett looked shocked at first then turned to me with a grin on his face.

As he reached out his hand he introduced himself "Nice to meet you, The name is Emmett Cullen." Then the grin wiped off his face and he said more seriously "So Coach Clapp says you want to arm wrestle me, eh?"

"That's right Cullen, I do. And before I forget to introduce myself the name is Swan, Bella Swan." I said with a wink at the end where we both started laughing at my lame James Bond impersonation.

Once we recovered from our laughing fit we headed to a table that some of the guys set up with two chairs beside it. While we were walking to the table I took a water bottle out of some kid's hand then drank the rest of his water in one gulp and threw it back to him over my shoulder. As we sat down Emmett tried to keep a straight face but he was slowly failing.

"Call it Coach!" I ordered as we both put our right elbow on the table and locked our hands together. I leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on the cheek when Coach started counting down from five "Good luck, Cullen!" My plan worked because he was momentarily shocked and as Coach called 'GO!' I started off to my advantage. We went back and forth for what felt like forever but was only like five minutes then I said the one thing that would distract Emmett long enough to over throw him "Oh, Hey Rosalie!" It worked because it shocked Emmett for a second and that was all it took for me to pin his hand down onto the table.

"YES!" I screamed as I stood up and ran into the gym. As I stopped in the doorway of the weightlifting room I noticed I had a clear path to the basketball goal. I needed a witness if I was gonna pull off this trick. "Hey Coach! Come here for a minute!" I called him over. After I handed him my phone I instructed him "I need you to film this for me, please. Hey Newton! Get me a basketball!" After I got a basketball I asked Coach if he was ready with my phone. I put the ball under my shirt so I told Coach to start on my mark. "5…..4….3…2.. !" And I was off!

I ran then did a front handspring step out, round-off back handspring , round-off back handspring, full-twisting layout, back flip. In the middle of my last back flip I removed the basketball from my stomach and as I flipped over I made it into the goal. "Yes!" I screamed as I landed perfectly. I turned around to face Coach and the other guys to see that we had gathered a crowd which included the whole Forks High Baseball team. Only one thing mattered right now. "Did you get that Coach?!"

"Uh…Yeah I got it Swan!" He replied as I started walking over to him. I grabbed my phone with a 'Thank You!' once I reached him and emailed it to James, the catcher for my team back in Phoenix, so he could show the other guys. When I hit send I looked up to see everybody staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a shrug off my shoulders. I noticed one guy who didn't belong here. "Oh, Hey Dad! What brings you here?"

"Oh Bells you left your helmet at the house on the table so when I went home for lunch I grabbed it and brought it for you." He told me, showing me my Baseball helmet that he had behind his back. I walked over to him and gave him a hug with a quick 'Thanks' I took my helmet from his hands.

"Bella…..Why do you you need a helmet?" Emmett asked.

"For baseball….Uh Duhhhh!" I replied in an obvious tone. I turned to Coach Clapp "Didn't you tell them there was a new player?"

He looked abashed as all the guys turned to look between me and him. "I didn't tell them because I wanted it took be a surprise." He cleared his throat. "Umm… Surprise!"

It was then that I realized that Edward was standing in the back looking at me. I looked into his eyes and I could see the surprise and happiness in his eyes. I was shocked when he sent me that crooked grin. And for the first time since I came to Forks, I blushed. I couldn't help but smile back at him but my smile was wiped away when I heard my Dad clear his throat beside me. Emmett being the only one other than my Dad to notice the exchanged furthered my embarrassment by wiggling his eyebrows at me causing me to bust out laughing and all eyes turn to me.

Emmett was laughing at the awkwardness of the situation he just put me in. My Dad just looked uncomfortable beside me. It took Emmett and I a minute to regain enough air to start to breathe evenly. I looked over at Coach and noticed he wasn't looking so I quickly walked over to Emmett and smacked him on the back of the head. "Dumb ass!" I whispered yelled at him.

When Coach turned around I quickly explained that Emmett made a weird face at a remark he overheard and the expression was so funny that it made us laugh. After to accepted my explanation he ordered everybody to get dressed for practice. I walked with Dad outside and got my bag out of my car while he went in his cruiser to go home. After he disappeared out of the parking lot I went back into the gym to prepare for my favorite pastime.

After I changed into my clothes and cleats I fixed my hair into a ponytail so I could put my hat on. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the gym to see that Coach Clapp and Edward were the only two people there. When they saw me approaching they stopped talking. At that I had to raise an eyebrow at because they were not very discreet about it. I smiled sweetly at Edward and was returned with a smile. By now I was standing beside them waiting for the others.

"So… Coach what did you need me to do today? I already did the workout in the weight room don't you think?" I asked casually with a smile as I remembered the other guys' faces.

"Yeah I think you have your strength proven." He said loudly, I am pretty sure I heard him mutter "drug test" under his breath.

"Oh I can assure you that wasn't the half of it. Also, I have already had a drug test done when I was accused of using steroids last year. I would be happy to retake one if it would make you feel better and give you assurance Coach." I told him honestly. I had forgotten to take my birth control one day so when I took it before practice in the dugout a couple of newbies on the team thought I was popping steroids into my mouth. It was a wild accusation because it could have been a Tylenol for all they knew.

He was about to say something when the boys locker room door flew open to reveal Emmett. As Emmett started to get closer to us, a mischievous grin came across his face and he started to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively while looking between Edward and I. As he was about to open his mouth to make a remark that I have no doubt would turn my facer red, I walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head again. "Dumb ass!"

As I was about to walk back to Edward's side Emmett pulled me over his shoulder and started to run. I was trying to see where we were going but all I could see was Emmett's butt in my face. "You better not fart!" I grumbled at him. I took advantage of his butt being in my face so I pinched his butt, hard, thus emitting a very girl yelp from him. I decided to joke a little with him. "Now I know why Rosalie likes you, nice butt Emmett. It's not as good as Edward's though." I said the last remark softer but he still heard me and apparently so did other people because it wasn't just Emmett's laughter I heard.

As Emmett came to a stop he finally decided to set me down. I didn't even need to turn around to know that Edward was back there. I said one word that make Emmett flee faster than I thought possible for him "run." I was about to go after him when two arms wrapped around me and by the familiar spark that went through my body at the touch I knew who it was. I was turning my head to tell him to let me go when his lips captured mine. I turned is in his arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck and get closer to him. I don't how long we kissed but when I heard Emmett's annoying voice it broke me out of my Edward-induced trance.

"Alright! Alright! No PDA at practice! You guys, just break it up! You are gonna have to come up for air sometime. It has been 10 minutes guys!" As we pulled apart he said "Finally!" I didn't mind because I had a smile on my face that was mirrored by Edward. I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his place a soft kiss on my forehead before he returned the hug and rested his cheek on mine. Here in his arms I was content. I don't remember what occurred during the rest of practice today but I know one thing. I am in love with Edward Cullen.


	5. Interesting First Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

**(EPOV)**

I was awoken by the black-haired pixie I call my sister jumping on my bed. Screaming at me, she starts to shake me. "Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! There's a new kid today! Time to get ready!" As soon as she left I was sitting up in my bed wondering how she has so much energy in the morning. With that thought I got into the shower to get ready for the first day back.

When I got back into my room I saw that Alice had already laid out clothes for me to wear. She gave me a black polo and a pair of blue jeans. I decided since she didn't lay out any shoes that I was gonna wear a pair of white Nikes. After I sprayed on my cologne and put on deodorant I grabbed my Baseball bag and my bookbag and headed down the hall. When I got downstairs I set my bags by the front door and headed into the kitchen for breakfast. I saw that mom was the only one in the kitchen so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quiet "Good morning" before I started the toast.

"Good Morning! How did you sleep last night, Sweetie?" She asked innocently.

"I slept good mom, it was ruined when I woke up to see a pixie jumping on my bed talking about the new kid we are getting today. Alice wants it to be a girl. I hope it's a boy who preferably plays baseball so we can get rid of Newton and Crowley." I said honestly. She knows how much I hate Mike and Tyler and she has seen them play so she knows half of the reason why I so strongly dislike them. She doesn't see how they look at the girls at school and what they say, those boys do not have pure thoughts.

After I ate my toast and the eggs that mom made me I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. On the way to my bathroom I passed Ali and Emmett going down to the kitchen. Once I brushed my teeth and ran a hand through my hair a few times I was coming down the stairs to wait on Alice and Emmett to get ready. I saw that it was 7:30 so I knew I had to go get Jasper and Rosalie. As soon as Emmett and Alice came back from the kitchen we all grabbed our bags and said bye to mom then we were off to school.

When I pulled into the school I saw that it was only 7:45 so I knew I had about 10 minutes till I needed to get to Calculus. The others got out and headed to the school while I waited in my Volvo. It was about 7:50 when the blue Porsche that I saw at Chief Swan's house pulled up into the parking space beside me. I couldn't tell who it was in the driver's seat just that it was a girl. When she stepped out of the car I saw that she had brown hair and I thought it could be Brown-Eyed Beauty but it could just be my mind playing tricks on me. She went to the backseat to pull out a black Under Armour bookbag and then she headed towards the school.

When she walked into the school I looked back at the clock to see that it was 7:53 so I went ahead and got out of my car. As I entered the school I saw her walk towards the English hall. Too bad I had to go in the opposite direction. I knew that Alice had English first block but I don't know if they will have the same class. As I entered Calculus I saw that Mr. Thomas wasn't here yet so I had a minute or two to think about Brown-Eyed Beauty. Just as the bell rang Mr. Thomas came in and so the torture of Calculus began.

This morning flew by quick and the next thing I knew it was lunch. I decided to go ahead and put my books in my car so I didn't have to go by my locker after school before Baseball practice. I was a few minutes late for lunch and as soon as I stepped into the Cafeteria I saw that the gang was already there. I heard a small gasp which caused me to look to my right and right there was Brown-Eyed Beauty. As I looked into her eyes I got lost into those brown orbs like I did at the airport. As I saw a smile appear on her face I couldn't help but return it. I looked away as I got to my table. I knew Alice was the only one who saw that because she was smiling over at Brown-Eyed Beauty.

When she looked towards me I could tell she was silently asking if that was her, at my nod her face broke out into a large smile and if there weren't so many people in here I could tell she would have squealed. I tried to warn her with my eyes to be quiet because she is the only one at the table that knows about her. She shocked me at what she said next. "Oh, Edward have you seen the new girl Bella? She is in my English class and she is really quiet though so I didn't get to talk to her. She has great fashion sense though, did you see that Rose? Oh my gosh! I can't wait to…." After that I just droned out and when I looked at Jasper and Emmett I could tell that they were doing the same. When they looked at me we just rolled our eyes and started talking about Baseball.

All too soon the bell rang so I had to head off to Biology. I saw that Mr. Banner wasn't here yet so I just walked to the seating chart in the front of the room and saw that I got a table to myself in the back. I just sat down and pulled out my books. I heard people start to pile into the classroom so I didn't really pay attention to who was in the class yet. When I heard Mr. Banner say "Mr. Cullen" I looked up to see Bella standing in front of his desk, I looked down and waited until she sat down before I looked up. I smiled when I saw she had turned and was looking at me she gave me a smile in response and I decided that I should introduce myself.

I laughed as I held out my hand to her. "I guess we haven't been formally introduced yet. My name is Edward Cullen."

She smiled and replied while shaking my hand "I guess we haven't and I am Bella Swan." When my hand touched hers I felt this weird spark go through me like I did at the airport. I looked down at our joined hands in wonder and I knew she was thinking the same thing. Once we let go of each other's hands we returned our focus to the board but I don't even know what this lesson was about because the whole class period I was looking at Brown-Eyed Beauty next to me.

When the bell for the end of the period rang I left the classroom and headed to Spanish. I don't know why I have to take it since I have been categorized as bilingual since I took the test when I was 15 but it is required that you have at least 3 language credits to get into college. I didn't even pay attention to what Ms. Gomez was saying the entire class period because all I could think about was Bella.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and went out to my car to put my bookbag in the back and grab my Baseball bag. When I got into the Gym I saw a crowd of guys in the doorway by the Weight Room watching something that was happening by the basketball court. I could see Coach Clapp holding a phone and videotaping something. When I heard someone yell "Yes!" followed by "Did you get that Coach?" I was confused because it sounded like a girl.

I vaguely heard his reply because when I looked to my left I saw Chief Swan making his way through the crowd and I was confused as to why he was here. I heard a surprised voice say "Hey, Dad what brings you here?"

I heard the Chief reply "Oh Bells you left your helmet at the house on the table so when I went home for lunch I grabbed it and brought it for you," Now, I was even more confused. I didn't know Chief Swan even had a kid. The only new kid was Bella. Wait a second! Bells….Bella! Bella Swan. Chief Swan. How did it not occur to me sooner. Bella was Chief Swan's daughter.

Emmett's voice was of course the one that had to break the silence. "Bella…..Why do you you need a helmet?" Emmett asked.

"For baseball….Uh Duhhhh!" She replied in an obvious tone. I could tell she was irritated by the way she answered him. I heard her ask Coach Clapp "Didn't you tell them there was a new player?"

"I didn't tell them because I wanted it took be a surprise." I could tell Coach was embarassed by the way he was talking. He had said that there would be a new player when I overheard that one conversation but I didn't know it was a girl. I especially didn't think that that girl was Bella. I heard him cleared his throat before he started talking again. "Umm… Surprise!" Yeah you are a little late on that Coach! I could see Bella now and as if she could feel me looking at her she turned this way and her eyes met mine.

I was happy to see in but I was still surprised that Bella was the person joining our Baseball team. I am Captain of the team and Coach never told me directly that we were gonna get a new player. I sent her a smile and even from where I was standing I could see her cheeks turn pink. I saw her return a small smile and for a second I forgot where we were because all I saw was Bella. The moment was ruined when Chief Swan cleared his throat reminding where we were at the moment. I lost my smile and she turned and looked away but to bust out laughing at something and for everyone else in the Gym to look at her.

I heard a loud smack and knew that it was probably Emmett that got smacked. Suddenly Coach ordered everyone to get dressed for practice. I still needed to ask Coach something. I noticed Bella and Chief Swan walk out to the Parking Lot. I walked up to Coach and asked him the question that has been on my mind since I entered the Gym. "Why didn't you tell me that we were getting a new player? I mean I know we need someone to pick up Newton and Crowley's slack but I would have liked to know that there was gonna be a new player on the roster for this season."

He looked shocked by my argument but he quickly recovered. He went off to explain how it was all a shock and unexpected. He didn't get to finish his side of the dispute because Bella walked out of Girl's Locker Room and walked over to us. We immediately straightened up and he gave me a look that told me that this conversation was not over. When Bella saw me looking she sent me a small smile which I immediately returned. When she got up next to us she started talking to Coach.

"So… Coach what did you need me to do today? I already did the workout in the Weight Room don't you think?" She asked casually with a smile. I was confused because I didn't know what occurred in the Weight Room.

"Yeah I think you have your strength proven." He said loudly, I am pretty sure I heard him mutter "drug test" under his breath. Bella heard him too.

"Oh I can assure you that wasn't the half of it. Also, I have already had a drug test done when I was accused of using steroids last year. I would be happy to retake one if it would make you feel better and give you assurance Coach." She told him in a tone that I could tell she was being honest. But honestly if she was on steroids then she would have more defined. He was about to say something when the boys locker room door flew open to reveal Emmett. As Emmett started to get closer to us, a mischievous grin came across his face and he started to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively at Bella while looking between the two of us. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Bella walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head again. "Dumb ass!" She told him in a scolding tone.

As she was about to walk back to where Coach and I were standing Emmett decided to throw her over his shoulder. Suddenly Emmett yelped causing me and Coach to laugh and the other guys who had just walked out of the Locker Room and could see what was going on. Emmett was still running around the gym running into things here and there. What Bella said next caused everybody to look between Bella and I. "Now I know why Rosalie likes you, nice butt Emmett. It's not as good as Edward's though." Her remark caused us all to bust out laughing.

As Emmett came to a stop he finally set her down. She said something to him that make Emmett flee faster than I thought possible for him. I walked up behind her as I saw she was about to go after him. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt that familiar spark that went through my body. She turned her head and as she was about to say something I did whjat I have been waiting to do since I first saw her. I captured his lips with mine. I felt her start to turn in my arms so I loosened my grip on her a little. As soon as she was fully turned I felt her put her arms around my neck. I could feel her trying to pull me closer so I obliged and poured my love for her into the kiss. Wait! I said love… Before I had a chance to revel in that thought Emmett's all-too annoying voice reminded me of where I was.

"Alright! Alright! No PDA at practice! You guys, just break it up! You are gonna have to come up for air sometime. It has been 10 minutes guys!" As we pulled apart he said "Finally!" I didn't mind because I had a mile-wide smile on my face that was mirrored by Bella's. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead before I returned the hug and rested my cheek on her head. I don't remember what we did during the rest of practice today but I know one thing that occurred this afternoon. I discovered something that shocked me. I am in love with Bella Swan.


End file.
